The conception of this invention was brought about by a need for a process by which organic solid waste can be reduced in volume without the undesirable side effect of environmental pollution.
In order to achieve the objectives stated above, this invention provides a destructive distillation process for organic solid waste whereby the waste material is exposed to a pyrolytic process wherein hot gas moves into the waste material for destructive distillation and the off gas is collected and, after having been fractionally distilled to remove useable by-products, is recycled into the destructive distillation process. The residue resulting from the process as an end product is in the form of char and distillate. In such a system the pyrolysis unit must have special characteristics and this application discloses the pyrolytic retort for such system.